The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0023’.
‘CIFZ0023’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized pure white decorative inflorescences, medium sized plant habit with a rounded and mounded habit, and a natural season flowering response of early October.
‘CIFZ0023’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2008 in a greenhouse in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary patented plant designated ‘Yoalexis’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,318, with creamy white inflorescence color and a taller plant habit in natural season crops, with a lighter green foliage that is less likely to turn yellow in cool growing crops when compared to ‘CIFZ0023’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0023’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘03-M342’ with yellow inflorescences and more disk florets, smaller overall plant size and a natural season flowering response that is up to four weeks faster when compared to ‘CIFZ0023’. The resultant seed was sown and grown outdoors in June 2009 in Alva, Fla. USA.
‘CIFZ0023’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2009 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0023’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.